Leones sin Cabeza
by Aruquita
Summary: Los llamaron los Tres Leones, deberías haberlos visto, parecían salir del mismísimo infierno. Aunque el peor de todos era el de la cicatriz, nunca fallaba un tiro, jamás pestañeaba. Nadie sabe que fue de ellos después de aquel día. Algunos dicen que murieron, pero yo digo que siguen ahí, esperando el momento indicado para acabar lo que empezaron. AU. DracoXHarry,HermioneXPansy


Antes de leer, algunas aclaraciones;

-Hace mucho (pero MUCHO) tiempo que no escribo. Es más, todavía no tenía toda la historia cerrada y me he puesto a escribir porque siempre me pasa que nunca me pongo y al final todo se queda en el tintero. Así que quiero obligarme a seguir con este proyecto, hasta donde quiera que me lleve. Esto significa que se agradecen las críticas constructivas y cualquier colleja que me ayude a mejorar. Piedras no, gracias.

-Es un AU (Alternative Universe) SIN MAGIA. Lo que significa que ni hechizos, ni varitas, ni pociones; aunque si habrá algo "mágico" pero derivado del esoterismo o la adivinación. Siempre secundario.

-Me voy a tomar muchas libertades con la historia original. Este fic ocurre bastantes años después del fin del libro (sin epílogo) pero cambian muchas cosas que iréis viendo con la historia. hasta ahora, los mortífagos son una banda criminal (habrá más detalles) y Harry tiene muchos secretos relacionados con ellos. No os preocupéis, todo se irá desvelando.

-Es un fic de pairing homosexual; esto quiere decir parejas de chicoxchico o chicaxchica con todo lo que eso incluye (es de rating M, así que sí, harba salseo). Si no te gusta está bien, no leas. Además trataré temas sobe la bisexualidad, la transexualidad y demás temáticas que pueden resultar controvertidas, así que tenlo en cuenta. Yo no soy ninguna doctora en nada y me puedo equivocar, no dudes en hablarme si algo te resulta ofensivo. Yo también estoy aprendiendo, este fic es un experimento en todas sus formas.

-No tengo límite previsto, pero procuraré actualizar seguido y me obligaré a ello.

Dicho eso, ¡A leer!

* * *

 _So let's sink another drink_  
 _Cause it'll give me time to think_  
 _If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_  
 _And I'll be dancin' with myself_

-Dancing with myself, Billy Idol-

* * *

El mismo grito de siempre lo despertó, sacándolo sin piedad de un sueño pastoso y confuso. Parpadeó, con el sonido aún reverberando en sus oídos, intentando borras las imágenes de su cabeza.

Suspiró. Uno, dos, tres… Cuatro…

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez más lentamente; primero miró sus piernas, luego el fondo de la cama y más tarde el resto de su habitación. Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente y sentía la boca seca. Algo peludo y gordo se subió a su cama y le recriminó con un maullido ronco.

Esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Buenos días, Crookshanks –el gato se acercó, restregando su hocico contra el brazo de Harry—. ¿Te he vuelto a despertar, eh? Lo siento.

Buscó sus gafas bajo la almohada y se las puso. Volvió a bostezar.

—Bueno, ¿bajamos a desayunar?

El animal saltó de la cama, como si apoyara su decisión, y encaminó el paso hacia las escaleras. Harry se masajeó el cuello y los hombros, dejando escapar algún que otro quejido de dolor, cogió la ya demasiado ajada bata de color bermellón y siguió a su peludo amigo.

La madera crujía bajo sus pies, e hileras de volutas de polvo danzaban a la luz del sol. Quizás debería hacer una buena limpieza de vez en cuando. Abajo, un pequeño estudio se desarrollaba en dos partes, separadas por una mesa alta que hacías las veces de mesa de comedor. A un lado, la cocina, demasiado vieja y limpia como para parecer que alguien la usaba, y al otro un sofá largo y desfondado, frente a una librería atestada.

Harry se acercó a uno de los armarios y sacó un enorme saco de pienso. Como si ya lo supiera, el animal empujó suavemente su bol metálico justo antes de que Harry desparramara una buena ración de comida sobre él, llenándolo casi hasta el límite.

—Buen provecho –murmuró él, guardando de nuevo el saco, pero Crookshanks estaba demasiado ocupado sumergiendo la cabeza en su festín mañanero como para prestarle atención.

" _Bicho listo_ "

Entonces Harry se acercó al fregadero, cogió una de las dos tazas que estaban ahí colocadas, la secó bien y la apartó. Mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, tarareaba una canción que escuchó ayer por la radio, una de esas que estaban tan de moda y que siempre entonaba un tío de pelo largo con una guitarra y cara de haberse pillado los huevos con un cascanueces.

Una vez silbó la tetera, llenó la taza, colocó una bolsita de té verde y se echó dos cucharadas de miel. Después le cambió el agua a Crookshanks, se aseguró de que llevaba su cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo y quitó todos los seguros y cerraduras de lo que parecía ser la puerta principal. Parecía, porque una vez abierta reveló la parte interior de un mostrador bastante desordenado, y justo detrás lo que pretendía ser una tienda esotérica.

Decenas de talismanes, colgantes, piedras brillantes y móviles con distintos objetos pendían del techo. A un lado, libros de diferentes colores y grosores se agrupaban por categorías según ayudaran a encontrar el amor, la felicidad o a conseguir librarte de un vecino molesto. También había aceites, colonias, esencias y cremas que aseguraban curarlo todo junto a enormes bolas de cristal. Pero la parte preferida de Harry era la otra, donde vendía cartas, ouijas y manuales para ejercer la magia negra. Donde colgaban cabezas reducidas y muñequitos de vudú, así como máscaras asiáticas grotescas y estatuillas de bestias feroces.

Harry llegó al otro extremo, donde había otra puerta, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la abrió. Afuera se encontraba un recatado callejón, con otros dos comercios, una tienda de dulces y un pub, el primero aún no había abierto y el segundo no tardaría en cerrar. Harry se giró, cambiando el letrero que colgaba de su puerta de "cerrado" a "abierto", y se apoyó sobre la pared para poder rebuscar entre sus bolsillos en busca del encendedor.

La piedra centelleó y dio la primera calada. Cerró los ojos y sólo cuando sintió el humo en sus pulmones, volvió a suspirar.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó ruido de cristales rotos en el pub. Miró de reojo el local, no sería la primera vez que alguien había bebido de más, pero no solía haber altercados. Entonces lo escuchó, gritos, empujones y el indudable sonido de una pelea. Sintió el escalofrío recorrer su columna, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió de golpe, impulsada por el cuerpo de un tipo bastante grueso. Tenía la cara amoratada y gruñía de dolor.

— ¿Qué cojones…? –increpó Harry, dejó la taza en el alfeizar de su ventana y se acercó al cuerpo. Lo conocía, solía pasarse las noches en el pub bebiendo, pero nunca se metía con nadie.

— ¡Harry!

El moreno se giró, la puerta había vuelto a abrirse, esta vez sujetada por el mismísimo dueño. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la cara descompuesta por el horror y el enfado.

— ¿Dean, qué se supone que está pasando? –El chico sólo le hizo un movimiento con la mano, instándolo a acercarse. El ruido del local era cada vez más fuerte.

—He intentado detenerlos pero… Ese extraño es imbatible y no parece querer escuchar— espetó, cabreado—. Me van a destrozar el local, por favor, Harry, ayúdame.

Quiso negarse, pero Dean se había portado muy bien estos meses y no se veía capaz. Suspiró, tirando el cigarro al suelo.

—No me gusta esto, Dean.

Dean solo lo miró, suplicante.

—Oh, por el amor de…. –gruñó, adentrándose al local. Dentro era un verdadero caos. La mayoría de las mesas y sillas estaban tumbadas, y un corro de gente escupía gritos y amenazas a los que estaban peleándose. Bueno, más bien al extraño que se estaba defendiendo de tres tipejos grandes y pesados con bastante facilidad.

— ¡Eh!—gritó, y la mayoría se giró hacia él, incluidos los tres atacantes. Cabe recordar que seguía vistiendo su bata descolorida y que tenía cara de pocos amigos, causando una imagen difícil de ignorar, cosa que el extraño aprovechó para lanzar sendas patadas a los que tenía más cerca, tumbándolos. El tercero lo miró, furioso.

— ¡Vas a ver, cabronazo! –rugió, y el barullo volvió a alzarse, como si nada.

" _Joder_ "

Uno de los que había recibido la patada se levantó, dispuesto a seguir a su compañero, pero Harry fue más rápido.

—Ah, no –bufó, cogiéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta. Por la mirada de sorpresa que se le quedó, no esperaba que Harry pudiera con todo su peso, ya que no era demasiado corpulento. Harry sintió una voz en su oído.

 _Es muy fácil, ¿ves? Ahora tira con toda tu fuerza._

Y su mano actuó por cuenta propia, levantando al hombre del suelo con tanta potencia que el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un gritito antes de salir volando. Esto atrajo de nuevo la atención, porque a ver, un tío con bata de señora había mandado a freír espárragos a otro de metro ochenta, seguro que harían canciones sobre esto.

El que quedaba todavía en pie, se giró hacia Harry, y después de dudar unos segundos arremetió contra él.

" _Oh, venga ya_ "

Harry esperó tranquilo a que llegara y entonces se apartó, extendiendo una pierna. El tipo no pudo parar a tiempo y se comió la zancadilla, desequilibrándose y cayendo de bruces. Harry apoyó el pie sobre su espalda, provocando un gruñido.

—Quieto ahí amigo y tú, el extraño –El aludido lo miró por primera vez. Era rubio y tenía la mandíbula manchada de sangre. Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry fueron sus ojos, grises como el acero. No era mucho más alto que él y no parecía más ancho tampoco.

" _Y sin embargo no parecía estar peor que los otros_ "

—Quiero que te largues del local –continuó, sin dejar de mirarlo—. Si tienes algún problema, lo discutiremos fuera.

El chico dio un paso hacia él, aguantándole la mirada. Luego otro y otro más. Harry se dio cuenta de que tambaleaba, así que debía estar borracho, o herido, o ambas.

Se acercó a él, y puso un pie justo al lado del de Harry, encima del chico noqueado, quien volvió a quejarse. Entrecerró los ojos y se puso frente a frente con Harry.

—No tengo por qué irme –siseó, y Harry sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

" _Esa voz…"_

—Son tus _amigos_ los que me han molestado primero, yo sólo quería tomar una copa.

—Eso es porque no queremos a los de tu calaña aquí –murmuró uno, y el resto asintió.

— ¿Qué calaña? ¿De qué habláis?

—Es un maricón, Harry.

Harry se quedó paralizado. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa mordaz y encogió los hombros, eso hizo que se desequilibrara un poco y a punto estuvo de caer. Harry tuvo que agarrarle de la cintura.

—Cuidado, moreno, o creerán que eres uno de los míos –aportó, pero fue incapaz de separarse de él y Harry sintió como si tuviera un muñeco desmadejado entre sus brazos y eso le dio pena, pero sobre todo rabia. Mucha rabia.

—Creo que eso no es razón suficiente para… —susurró. Ellos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

— ¡Pero, Harry!

— ¡He dicho que no es razón! –rugió, alterado—. No, no lo es, ¿estáis locos o qué?

Algo tembló y se percató de que el extraño se estaba riendo. Entonces se incorporó, con mucho esfuerzo, y apartó el brazo de Harry de un manotazo.

—No necesito a ningún imbécil con complejo de héroe para hacerme sentir mejor –afirmó, levantando la barbilla—. No sabéis con quién tratáis, asquerosos.

Volvió a reírse y se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y se remangó la chaqueta. Harry palideció. Reconocería esa marca en cualquier lugar.

—Podría… Podría acabar con todos vosotros… Sí, ¡Podría! ¡Y voy a…! –Sonó algo de cristal rompiéndose y se detuvo, boqueando por unos segundos, como confundido, y luego se derrumbó. A su espalda Dean intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, con los restos de la botella aún en la mano.

—Vale, todo el mundo fuera –afirmó, alterado. Los demás dudaron, mirándolo con sorpresa—. ¡He dicho que fuera!

Todos asintieron, recogiendo a sus heridos y saliendo en orden por la puerta, no sin antes susurrar un "lo siento, Dean" al pasar por su lado. Una vez solos, Dean se agachó al lado del desconocido, mirando su coronilla para asegurarse de que no lo había matado con el botellazo.

Harry seguía de pie, paralizado. Con los recuerdos que aquella marca le habían despertad danzando en su cabeza. Se masajeó las sienes y volvió a mirar al rubio, esta vez con una mezcla de miedo y rencor.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

—No… No lo sé, Dean.

—Pues yo no lo puedo dejar aquí, voy a tener que pasarme el día limpiando todo este estropicio –bufó. Entonces miró a Harry y sonrió—. Harry, amigo mío.

— ¿Eh? Ah… ¡¿Qué?! No. No, no, no, no. No. Ni de coña.

—Te sienta muy bien esa bata, ¿no te lo ha dicho nadie?

—Dean, no.

—Harry.

—Que no, joder, no.

— ¡Harry! –El aludido pegó un respingo—. Mira, sé que quieres aparentar ser un súper macho a ojos de los del pueblo pero a mí no me engañas. Además, ¿no crees que serías el más indicado para ayudarle y comprenderle?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que porque te conté eso que pasó una, UNA vez, ahora me gustan los hombres? ¡Venga ya!

—Harry, no puedo llevarlo a casa con Padma. Me mataría.

Calló, intentando pensar una buena excusa para no meter a alguien así en su casa. ¿Pero qué podía decirle? ¿Qué esa marca era de un grupo de asesinos con los que tuvo un enorme encontronazo hace años y que seguro que lo quieren ver muerto? ¿Eso? ¿Y después una palmadita en la espalda y un hasta luego?

—Venga, Harry. Si lo haces, prometo invitarte a comer a casa.

" _Oh, dios. Comida casera_ "

—Eso no es justo, Dean.

—Venga.

Intentó resistirse, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Sé hacer pastel de carne.

 _Mierda_

* * *

Harry comprobó que el chico había estado bebiendo cuando tuvo que cargarlo hasta su casa. Apestaba a alcohol, a humo de tabaco y a sangre. Dean le ayudó a llevarlo hasta el sofá y después se despidió con una sonrisa y prometiéndole el manjar de su vida.

Y Harry se iba a ocupar de que lo cumpliera, vaya que sí.

Una vez dentro, cayó en que quizás debería curarle las heridas. Sobre todo la _amable_ aportación de Dean y los hematomas de la cara. También estaría bien que le quitara ese abrigo tan mugroso que llevaba antes de tener que tirar su amado sofá. Se agachó y entonces dudó. El antebrazo izquierdo seguía estando un poco al descubierto. Podría haber sido una visión.

 _Podría haberme equivocado_

Sí, era una opción. Tragó, miró de nuevo la cara del chico para comprobar que seguía noqueado y levantó la manga. La realidad le volvió a golpear como una ducha de agua fría. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las sienes palpitar.

—Joder, Harry… —susurró para sí.

No podía haber peor situación que esa, no para él.

Fue ahí cuando se acordó del trato. Se puso en pie rápidamente, sorteando el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cocina. Sacó uno de los cajones y lo vació en el fregadero, provocado una cascada de cubiertos, pinzas y palillos de madera. En la parte trasera había un paquete pegado. Lo separó con ansiedad y lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. Dentro había varios fajos de billetes, lo que parecía ser tarjetas de identificación y pasaportes de un tal José Ramírez que se parecía mucho a él y un móvil negro. El aparato era viejo, de esos con tapa y teclas gordas. Harry lo encendió.

Rebuscó unos momentos en el dispositivo hasta dar con el contacto adecuado y entonces acercó la cámara al brazo del rubio, intentando hacer una foto. No se veía especialmente bien pero el dibujo quedaba claro, pulsó enviar y cerró el móvil.

Volvió a mirar la marca, y fue cuando se percató de las cicatrices. Débiles líneas rosáceas que atravesaban el tatuaje de un lado al otro. Pasó el dedo por una de ellas, sorprendido.

 _Parecen cortes_

—Hmm, no… —farfullo el rubio, serpenteando como si intentara zafarse de algo—. No… Por favor…

Harry se quedó callado, sin dejar de mirarlo. No tenía sentido. Si de verdad formaba parte de eso, ¿qué hacía en un pueblo remoto de Escocia que no salía ni en los mapas? ¿Por qué estaba solo? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no lo había reconocido?

El móvil vibró, y Harry leyó el mensaje ávidamente. Asintió y volvió a apagarlo. Sea cual fuera la razón, había una persona peligrosa en su casa y no debía pasarlo por alto.

El chico volvió a revolverse en sueños, esbozando una mueca de dolor y gimiendo algo que Harry no pudo entender. Sus movimientos hicieron que se levantara la camisa, revelando bandas de gasa blanca.

— ¿Qué…?

Harry las palpó, sorprendido y el rubio soltó otro quejido.

 _No me digas que…_

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando subió un poco más su camisa, dejando ver una mancha rojo oscuro en su bajo abdomen. Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Si se moría antes de poder descubrir nada, ¿luego qué?

 _Joder, joder, joder_

Así que tuvo que volver a cargar el cuerpo escaleras arriba, hacia el baño, le quitó toda su ropa sucia –menos los calzoncillos, porque no estaba dispuesto a verle el pene— y lo metió en la bañera. La situación era peor de lo que pensaba; por lo visto tenía una sutura de puntos bastante mal hecha que se le había abierto, seguramente por la pelea. Además tenía el tronco y las piernas llenas de moratones y la cara hecha un cuadro.

Lo colocó lo mejor que pudo y abrió el grifo. El agua fría salió de la alcachofa con mucha potencia y el rubio abrió los ojos, asustado. Harry no pudo reaccionar antes de tiempo y sintió como tiraba de él, estampándolo contra la base de la bañera de manera que el extraño quedara encima. El agua seguía saliendo y el rubio tenía una mueca entre adolorida e iracunda.

—Vale, moreno, ¿serías tan amable de decirme que hago en pelotas en tu bañera? –siseó, hincando sus uñas en los hombros de Harry.

Él lo miró, sorprendido y algo aturdido por el golpe.

— ¿Eres mortífago? –susurró, sin darse cuenta. El rubio lo soltó, asustado, como si de repente Harry quemara. Quiso levantarse pero ahogó un nuevo quejido cuando volvió a manar sangre de su herida. Apretó los dientes y se alejó lo más posible de Harry.

—Estás herido –comentó, el otro chasqueo la lengua—. No vas a poder ir a ninguna parte así, así que respóndeme.

El rubio se quedó muy quieto, el agua de la bañera empezaba a tornarse de un color rojo negruzco.

— ¿Perteneces a su grupo? Sí o no.

El chico no dijo nada.

—Vas a tener que hablar o saldré ahora mismo a la calle y llamaré a la policía.

Soltó una carcajada cansada.

—La policía no te va a ayudar –afirmó, apenas tenía fuerza en la voz—. Si sales y dices que estoy aquí _ellos_ lo sabrán. Y vendrán a por mí… Y a por ti.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Los mortífagos?

El chico se estremeció. Harry recordó las cicatrices.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Qué coño te importa?

 _Buen punto_

—No te voy a ayudar si no me dices tu nombre, y a este paso vas a desangrarte.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cansada, de pronto parecía mucho mayor, más roto.

—Draco.

Harry intentó recordar situar ese nombre entre sus recuerdos, pero no recordaba a nadie que se llamase así. Además, parecía rondar su edad y _ellos_ eran bastante mayores. Al menos, lo eran.

Draco cabeceó ligeramente y Harry se incorporó, acercándose al grifo para poner agua caliente y apagar la condenada alcachofa. Puso el tapón y salió, intentando secarse ligeramente con una toalla. Después se giró hacia Draco, buscó una esponja limpia y la llenó de gel desinfectante.

—Te he dicho que no quiero tu ayuda –volvió a sisear el rubio.

—No tienes mejor opción –afirmó, comenzando a limpiar la mugre de sus heridas más grandes. Draco ahogó el quejido de dolor, pero no se resistió. El agua seguía subiendo y bajo la mugre aparecían más y más heridas—. Estás hecho una mierda.

—Pero sigo siendo guapo.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió, eso le parecía bastante gracioso y fuera de lugar. Miró a Draco, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en él. Carraspeó y alejó la mirada.

—No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Harry –concedió, limpiando la esponja.

—Que nombre más feo.

Y volvió a sonreír.


End file.
